


I'm sorry, father

by DeadMatt



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hugs, Incest, M/M, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMatt/pseuds/DeadMatt
Summary: Just a drawing of Martin and Malcolm hugging.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I'm sorry, father




End file.
